


Closer

by Treo_dishks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just smut, Knotting, M/M, Shameless Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treo_dishks/pseuds/Treo_dishks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a visitor one hot night and his visitor just happens to be his creepy, alpha, werewolf boyfriend, Derek Hale. And Derek looks like he wants to devour Stiles right then and there.</p>
<p>Oh Boy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Hey again! SO I was listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails and I got inspired to write some shameless porn, because the song is so explicit. And it really suits these two! So I wrote this fic! 
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing smut for Sterek, so I don't know if it's good or not! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Oh and Stiles is 18 in this. Totally legal. ;)  
> It would be better if you listen to Closer first and then read this. Not saying that you have to do it, just y'know, to enhance the whole reading experience. ;)

It was dark outside and it was hot. 

Californian summers were always bright, sunny and extremely sweltering. The nights were a little cooler than the afternoons, but they were still warm. Sometimes, a cool breeze would blow by and reduce the heat.

Tonight was not like that. No, tonight was warm. There had not been a single lick of breeze the entire day!

Stiles felt hot and uncomfortable. He had just returned home from Scott’s and he was sweating profusely because he had walked all the way from Scott’s.

His Jeep was at the garage getting repaired. His last escapade with the werewolves had left his baby with ruined seats and slashed tires.

He was getting tired of the shit that his little werewolf friends were getting him into. He would send the bill to Derek this time and the alpha had better pay him, cause half of the problems, no, _all of it_ was almost always caused because of his incompetence to handle his betas.

His dad was at the station and he was working late, as usual. 

Stiles stumbled his way up the stairs and reached his room. He walked up to the window, in the darkness, and opened it as far as it would go. He let out a sigh of relief as a cool breeze struck his face.

Then he fumbled around in the dark room until he found the switches. He switched on the lights and turned around to face the window and nearly had a heart attack.

He had a visitor. 

His visitor was a certain alpha werewolf he had been cursing earlier.

Derek Hale. 

Derek-I-am-too-creepy-to-use-the-door-Hale, ‘cause really, the guy never used the door like a normal person. He always had to turn up using Stiles’ window like the huge creep he was.

And he wore the same dark leather jacket everywhere he went. It was like a second skin.

When they both started dating a couple of months ago, Stiles had considered buying a leather jacket himself. You know, because he was Derek’s boyfriend and he needed to look badass like him. 

It was just wishful thinking on his part. He had bought a leather jacket, tried it on and then had immediately removed it because he had looked ridiculous in it. 

Derek had different opinions, but that did not matter when Derek looked like a sexy hunk in his jacket, with that stubble adding to his manly ruggedness, and Stiles looked like a fool in it. 

He was more the Red Hoodie kinda guy, and he was fine with it.

Totally, because he knew how much Derek liked his red hoodie. In fact, he could actually see how much Derek liked it. There was actual visual evidence. His eyes always flashed crimson whenever Stiles wore it and he would look flustered. 

Stiles knew that if he’d been a werewolf he would have smelled Derek’s arousal, but sadly he wasn’t. He settled instead for what his eyes saw.

And it was happening right now. The crimson eyes and flustered skin. 

Stiles grinned at him.

Stiles was wearing his favorite red hoodie with a plain white T-Shirt underneath, which he was sure was covered with sweat, along with his worn out blue jeans. It was his favorite combination to wear. And he knew that it turned Derek wild.

Stiles decided that Derek was not looking so bad himself. 

Okay, who the fuck was he kidding, the guy looked like a fucking Greek God in those black jeans, black shirt and his leather jacket. Stiles wanted to tear out his clothes and have his way with him. He suddenly felt hot all over. Sweat pooled at the base of his spine and trickled down, making him shiver. 

He looked at Derek with half-lidded eyes. He took two steps towards Derek and stopped, silently beckoning Derek to move closer. 

Derek’s eyes were still red and he stared at Stiles for a whole minute, until finally he walked towards him. He took in Stiles like the way a leopard would take in its prey. His gaze was predatory and Stiles felt a jolt go through his body at that. 

He’d dreamed of Derek last night. He’d dreamed about them having sex. It had felt so real, the way Derek looked at him like he was something to eat; the way Derek pinned him to the mattress as he’d fucked Stiles, making him scream and moan. He had woken up with a raging hard-on and he had jerked himself off with the memory of his dream, fresh in his mind. It was the hottest dream he’d had yet.

Derek had the same hungry expression on his face as he slowly walked up to Stiles. When he was close enough, he bunched his fist in Stiles’ hoodie and drew him close. He bent his face and sniffed at the juncture where Stiles’ neck and shoulder met. 

“I must smell gross,” he said.

Derek shook his head and breathed deeper. “You smell good. You smell like you want to be fucked. Do you want me to do that you, hmm? Do you want me to fuck you, Stiles?”

Stiles shivered hearing Derek’s words. 

“Ye-yes!”

That was all Stiles could manage because he was sure his brain had melted out of his ears. 

Derek grunted. He gripped Stiles’ waist and pressed his entire body against him.

Stiles felt the hard line of Derek’s cock against him even through the thick layer of denim. He gripped Derek’s hair and pulled on it, making Derek lift his face off of Stiles’ neck. 

Derek frowned at him. His eyes were darkened with lust.

Stiles rose on his toes and pressed his lips against Derek’s. He put a little pressure behind the kiss and licked at Derek’s lips.

Derek parted his lips and Stiles thrust his tongue deep into Derek’s hot cavern. He tangled his tongue with Derek’s, sucked on it, licked against it and bit it. Derek moaned at each action and pulled him closer, if that was even possible.

Stiles wrapped both his hands around his neck as Derek lifted him, hands firmly gripping his thighs. He tilted his head down and kissed the werewolf deeply. 

After a moment Stiles parted from Derek and looked down into his eyes. There was want clearly written over his face. He smiled at Derek and swiped his thumb across his cheeks.

“Lemme down,” he whispered to Derek.

“No.”

“Just let me down, sourwolf,” he muttered and Derek reluctantly released his hold on Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles removed his hoodie and threw it to one corner. Derek gave him a wolfish grin. His jeans, T-shirt, shoes and socks went next. He was about to remove his boxers when his eyes went to the werewolf in front of him.

Derek began undressing along with him and Stiles couldn’t help but ogle at the perfection that was Derek’s body. He had wide shoulders that were powerful enough to manhandle people (namely Stiles). And the abs, those abs were meant for biting. He had strong legs and strong hands and the right amount of hair. It made Stiles drool. 

Derek removed his boxers next and Stiles’ arousal intensified at what he saw. Derek’s thick cock jutted out and all Stiles wanted to do was suck on it, but before he could do anything more, Derek growled at him to strip completely.

Stiles quickly got out of his boxers and Derek was on him. He cupped Stiles’ jaw and kissed him roughly. Stiles returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm. 

Derek lifted Stiles once again and dropped him on the bed. Stiles scrambled backwards until his head reached the pillow. Derek crawled on top of him and smirked at Stiles.

“Mine,” he growled. 

Stiles let out a moan hearing his gruff voice and his hips jerked a little. Derek ducked down and sucked a spot on Stiles’ stomach, worrying the skin there until it turned red. He bit his way up to Stiles’ neck and licked at his pulse. Stiles had one hand gripping Derek’s hair and his other hand was on Derek’s back, leaving scratches that healed as soon as they were made. 

Sometimes he wished that he could leave lasting marks on Derek. He was all for biting and he fucking loved it when Derek left hickeys on him, but sometimes he wished he wasn’t the only one who woke up with red marks over his body.

His train of thought was broken when he felt Derek give him a sharp nip at neck.

Derek left a trail of biting kisses all the way from Stiles’ neck till his jaw and then he attacked Stiles’ mouth. It was a filthy kiss, full of dirty promises.

Stiles felt Derek jerk against him. He could feel Derek’s hot cock brush against his every time Derek moved. Stiles moaned and pushed at Derek, until Derek was on his back with Stiles Straddling him. 

Stiles placed a soft kiss on his lips and he began to move down his body. 

He kissed Derek’s collarbone and sucked lightly on the skin there. Then, he trailed his tongue down Derek’s sternum until he reached his abs. Stiles took the skin between his teeth and licked at it. He heard Derek moan softly and call out to him. He continued to move further down, licking and biting at random places on his skin, until he reached Derek’s cock. 

He knelt on the floor and pulled Derek a little closer to him. 

Derek moved closer. He raised himself on his elbows and looked down at Stiles. 

Stiles looked up at Derek from under his lashes and he took Derek’s heavy cock in his hand, licking his lips. He felt a tremor go through Derek. He leaned forward and gave a tentative lick. Then he licked from the base of his cock to the head, swiping his tongue over the slit. He lapped at the slit one more time, before he swallowed the head and sucked on it a little. 

He was pleased when he saw Derek throw his head back and hiss. Stiles lapped at the werewolf’s cock and took him in, hollowing his cheeks and making sure to pull his lips over his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Derek.

He loved the heavy feeling of cock in his mouth and on his tongue. 

He sucked on his cock once more and he was sure he heard Derek whimper. He was really sure!

He closed his eyes and took in Derek’s length as much as he could. He gripped the base with his fist and began pumping him. He bobbed his head up and down, up and down and kept up a decent rhythm. Above him Derek was reduced to a growling mess. 

“Your fucking mouth, Stiles, goddamn it!”

Stiles moaned around Derek’s cock and picked up pace. Derek’s hips kept jerking and Stiles placed a hand around him to still him. 

Stiles fucking loved it. He loved the bitter taste of precum and he loved everything about Derek’s cock. He continued lapping at Derek’s hardened member until Derek placed both his hands on Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him up. Stiles gave a groan of protest before Derek kissed him.

Stiles climbed on Derek’s lap and shoved his tongue inside Derek’s mouth. He was slick with sweat and so was Derek, but he didn’t care.

Derek rearranged their positions until Stiles was on his back, with Derek between his pale legs. They did not even break the kiss for a moment.

Derek was a warm weight above him and Stiles liked the feeling. He felt Derek moved down and place a soft kiss near his pulse. Stiles moaned softly and gripped Derek's hair. He felt Derek bite him there and the feeling was just...Gods, he did not even have words to describe. It was passionate, caring, and wild at the same time. He stretched his neck, giving Derek more place to bite and mark him. 

Derek left a trail of hickeys on his neck and then Stiles heard a tearing sound. He turned his head a little to figure out what the hell was the source of that noise. It was Derek's claws. Derek's claws were tearing the sheets and Stiles gasped. 

"Derek, stop tearing my sheets, man!"

Derek lifted his head and looked at his hand. He had a confused expression on his face, like he had no idea that he was shifting. He gave Stiles an apologetic look and no, Stiles did not want that look on his boyfriend's face ever. He licked Derek's chin and then placed a soft kiss there.

“Drawer….top drawer, come on,” he managed to say and Derek understood. He leaned over and rummaged in the drawer until he found a bottle of lube and a condom. He threw the condom on the table and popped open the lube. 

Stiles looked on as Derek poured a good amount of it on his thick fingers and his heart fluttered with anticipation. Derek loomed over him and Stiles spread his thighs a little to accommodate Derek.

He felt Derek’s slick fingers squeeze his balls once before trailing down and circling around his hole. He could feel Derek tease him by moving his fingers near his hole, but not actually penetrating. 

He was suddenly extremely aware of how hard he was. He was so busy sucking Derek off that he totally forgot about his own leaking cock. 

“Fuck, Derek. Would you fucking finger me already? I’m dying here!”

Above him Derek chuckled and slipped a finger into Stiles and fuck, it was relieving. 

Derek bent down and captured Stiles’ lips for a slow kiss. He thrust his finger deep in Stiles and moved it in and out. After a few minutes he added a second finger and Stiles let out a pleasured gasp.

Derek thrust both digits in and scissored them, stretching Stiles open. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but he was used it by now. 

He thrust his tongue against Stiles in the same way and it drove Stiles crazy. 

Derek twisted his fingers and rubbed against a spot that made Stiles cry out in pleasure and see stars behind his eyelids. 

Derek grinned and added a third finger. Stiles was a blubbering mess by then. He moved against Derek’s fingers, demanding more, fucking himself on them.

“Derek…please,” he whispered. 

Derek was licking at Stiles’ neck, leaving light kisses as he fucked Stiles with his fingers. He rubbed at Stiles’ spot and made him cry out again.

“Fu-Fuck, Derek. I need you in me. I need you to fuck me, like right now!”

Derek growled lightly and withdrew his fingers out of Stiles. He wiped them on the sheets and took the condom. He held the packet between his teeth and Stiles moaned at the sight Derek made. 

It was really hot and sexy as fuck whenever Derek tore it with his teeth. It meant that Derek was functioning more on his animal instincts and less on his human self. Most of the time, Derek was in control. He would let Stiles put the condom on him and even let him ride his cock, but as the full moon drew closer, his control also slipped. The need to dominate his mate was stronger and Stiles understood.

The full moon was in another three days.

His mind was brought to the present as he heard the plastic tear.

Derek quickly rolled it on his aching cock and grabbed the lube. He applied a generous amount of it on his member and he threw the bottle behind him. 

Stiles loved this wild, impatient side of his lover.

Derek aligned himself with Stiles hole and he rubbed the head against it, not quite pushing in. Stiles clenched his ass and he let out a sound of frustration, before he grabbed Derek’s hips and pulled him closer. Derek’s cock slipped in and they both moaned in unison. He gripped Stiles’ hips tightly and he swore.

Derek moved inside him little by little until he was balls deep into him. Stiles was breathing hard and his skin was flushed. He felt full and he loved it.

Derek felt light headed and extremely turned on. Stiles was tight and hot and molten around him. He looked at Stiles, waiting for him to get used to his length.

Stiles had his eyes shut tightly and his legs were around Derek’s hips. He gripped Derek’s side. He slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

Derek took that as his cue to move and slowly slipped out an inch, before slamming inside. He continued to thrust slowly until Stiles nudged him to move faster. 

He began to move deeper and he increased his pace. 

After a few deep thrusts, he moved out, leaving only the head inside, and slipped inside again. Stiles was letting out little sounds that was slowly driving Derek insane. 

He grabbed one of Stiles’ legs and placed his ankle on his shoulder. He placed his own hands on either side of Stiles and he leaned over him, nearly bending the teen in half. He began fucking Stiles in this position, making his thrusts deeper and more shallow. He brushed against that magical spot and Stiles saw stars. He felt Stiles clench around him and he growled. 

He set a rough pace and continued fucking Stiles. With every angled thrust he rubbed at Stiles’ prostate, making him clench harder around his member and making him whimper with need.

Stiles felt like he was floating. Derek’s big cock moved in and out of him, making Stiles squirm. His own cock was in between their hot, sweaty bodies and with every movement of Derek, his strong abs moved against Stiles’ leaking member and made him moan. It sent little jolts of pleasure up his spine and made him shiver.

“Fuck, Derek…,” he gasped out. Derek just grunted out nonsense and Stiles did not even listen.

The entire room was filled with only the sounds of skin slapping against skin and it smelled of sex and sweat. 

Stiles felt Derek’s rhythm stutter and he moved his head up and bit at Derek’s neck. Derek snarled and fucked into him, snapping his hips roughly. 

Stiles felt pleasure build up, felt it coil tighter and tighter in his belly, until he felt like he was going to shatter. He barely had time to warn Derek before he shot his load, clenching around Derek’s cock. He screamed out loudly and arched his back against Derek, his come landing on his stomach and Derek’s abs. He panted loudly and he ran his hands all over Derek’s torso.

Derek was still thrusting into him and Stiles felt the alpha’s base expand. It was his knot. 

Stiles felt the knot expand and stretch against Stiles’ hole. 

Derek gave one final thrust and came inside Stiles with a howl. His eyes flashed a bright red and his teeth elongated for a minute before his features turned back to human.  
Stiles could feel Derek’s cock pulsing inside him, releasing his load. The feeling of Derek’s knot enter him, stretching his hole, brought him out of his post-orgasmic haze. 

Derek’s knot settled inside him and it sent little spikes of electricity up his veins. 

“Mine......Mate….,” he was saying softly, over and over again.

Derek shifted until they were both lying on their side, Derek’s chest to Stiles’ back. It would take time for Derek’s knot to go down and Stiles was content to lie like this.

He felt warm and safe within the arms of his mate. Derek was kissing the nape of his neck softly and Stiles smiled. He settled back against Derek’s chest and closed his eyes.

After almost thirty minutes, Derek slipped out of him and got up. He removed the condom, tied it and threw it in the bin. 

Stiles woke up and saw him grab a towel from his wardrobe before making his way out to the bathroom.

Stiles was so glad his dad was working late. 

After a moment he also rose and decided to join Derek for a shower. 

Things got hot in the shower and they ended up having sex again. This time however, Derek pressed Stiles against the wall and decided to blow his brains out. Stiles had come in Derek’s mouth and he had swallowed all that Stiles had to give. Stiles had never witnessed anything hotter than that. Then Stiles had returned the favor by gripping Derek’s cock and jerking him off. 

It was good.

After the shower, Stiles dried himself and slipped on a pair of comfortable sweats. He offered Derek a pair, but he refused and instead took a fresh set of boxers from Stiles’ wardrobe. He slipped them on and got into the bed. They were too tired to change the sheets. Stiles had to throw this sheet away, not just because it was soiled with sweat and come, but it was torn, thanks to Derek and his stupid claws.

Stiles flopped down on the bed and Derek pulled him closer. Derek pulled a blanket over them. They slept as they usually did- Stiles’ back to Derek’s chest. 

Derek kissed Stiles’ nape before placing an arm around Stiles. 

Stiles hummed in contentment. An hour later, he woke up and threw the blankets to the floor, muttering things about the heat, before making his way back to Derek.

Derek did not even snort, because the sight of Stiles pouting and mumbling was adorable and also, because the night was fucking hot. 

Sleeping without blankets was reasonable. 

But the next morning as the Sheriff walked in on them sleeping almost naked and wrapped around each other, he did not think it was even close to being reasonable.

_Shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, *bites nail* How was it?????


End file.
